moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caiterina Stonewall
|Row 10 title =Signature |Row 10 info = }} }} Lady Caiterina A. Stonewall (née O'Creagh) '''the Verdant' currently reigns over the Barony of Oakhall, a thickly-wooded area within Elwynn Forest. She also serves as an officer in the Stormwind Army and as the current leaader of the Westridge Ranger Order of Mirwood. Holding the rank of Knight-Lieutenant within the First Regiment, Caiterina has proven herself a proficient woodsman, archer, and survivalist and is recognized for her cheerful enthusiasm, kindness, and fiery personality. She was last seen leading a reconnaissance team of Rangers into the Antoran Wastes of Argus, August 26th L.C. 37. Background Upbringing (12 L.C. - 31 L.C.) Caiterina was born to a human woman named Brigid O’Creagh in the woods of Elwynn Forest. Plagued with fever, Brigid passed away shortly after giving birth, leaving the fate of her sick daughter to a reclusive woodsman by the name of Bradon O’Creagh. Though he believed that the infant would soon follow her mother in death, Bradon decided to commit himself to his niece’s care and upbringing. Bradon raised Caiterina - who managed to survive her infancy - in a strict and ascetic environment. Though he cared for the girl in his own way, his lifestyle and distant personality proved to be ill-fit to the needs of a young child. Hers was a childhood of poor nutrition and lacking attention, and yet despite this Caiterina survived and thrived with her uncanny ability to see the good in her situation and surroundings. Bradon began Caiterina's survival training shortly after she learned to walk and speak. His methods were harsh and unforgiving - like the wilderness that they called home. Despite everything, Caiterina remained vibrant and positive through these trials and proved herself a fast and dedicated learner. As she progressed into adulthood, Caiterina became a proficient survivalist. However, her greatest skill would be that with a bow - an ability that would bare recognition one fateful day, when she put an arrow between the eyes of a boar at an 'impossible' distance. On that day, Bradon determined that he could no longer teach his niece anything that she would not learn herself. A year later, Bradon passed away as a result of complications from pneumonia, leaving Caiterina alone and without any recourse but her own abilities. For several months, she eked out a living but found that she craved more than what she had been given; she desired adventure and purpose, and perhaps most of all - human contact. As such, Caiterina set off for Stormwind City, eager to survive beyond the reclusive life that her uncle had left her to bear. Enlistment (31 L.C.) Once in the city, Caiterina sought out any viable, legal opportunity and found that they all fell short of her expectations. After a particularly unsuccessful venture as a tavern server - a job that lasted her only half a day, she found herself staring down one of the many fliers that dotted Stormwind's walls and bulletin boards. This particular parchment called for able-bodied individuals to enlist in the Stormwind Military, and the prospect and promise of travel and comradery proved irresistible to the restless young woman. She signed up and was accepted into one of the army's most prestigious units, the First Regiment. Grabbing what little she owned, Caiterina traveled to Westbrook Garrison - the main fortification from which the regiment was based - and settled in. The next day, she participated in her first training session and was pleasantly surprised with what she experienced. Encouraged by the elevated expectations laid upon her and her fellow soldiers, Caiterina became determined to not only meet but excel well beyond what was expected of her. With this goal in mind, she dove into the many resources available to her and sought the support and guidance of her fellow soldiers. During this pursuit, Caiterina found herself approached and introduced to Corporal Markus Stonewall. The man became her mentor and tasked her introductory training to Private Sergii Telcordi. As a result of her enthusiasm and hard work, she advanced in rank from Recruit to Private after several weeks within the regiment. Ranger (31 L.C. - 32 L.C.) Following her promotion, Caiterina was pulled aside by Sir Thomas Reignsford and brought to the attention of Marshal Maxen Montclair, who would approve her apprenticeship into the Ranger Order of Mirwood. In the weeks and months that followed, Caiterina pushed herself to learn from her mentor and improve her skills, eventually passing all her trials and rites with flying colors. It was during this period that Caiterina began a relationship with her friend and former mentor, Markus Stonewall. Though very few people were surprised over the development, it was something of a whirlwind romance and Caiterina took residence in Stonewall Tower within a few short weeks. Despite the sudden move, the two slowly nurtured their relationship in a chaste environment, growing more affectionate and closer as time progressed. Theirs was an organic pairing, with Markus allowing Caiterina to set the pace as she explored the concept of love for the first time. After several months of talks about the future, the two agreed to go forward with the only action that seemed to make sense to them. They agreed to marry at the end of the next month. In the meantime, Caiterina continued to progress within the regiment and through her apprenticeship. She helped to lead soldiers through the wilds and took part in several missions and deployments that eventually led to another promotion. Now a Corporal and part of the regiment's leadership staff, Caiterina took great pride in teaching and mentoring the Privates and Recruits that joined the unit. Weeks passed by, with all the usual happenings of the regiment occupying her time and focus. Training, missions, and paperwork were mainstays of her daily schedule. Soon, the regiment was deployed to the Broken Isles in response to the Burning Legion invasion. It was there that Caiterina finally graduated from her apprenticeship and joined the ranks of the Mirwood Rangers. Through the weeks of deployment, Caiterina continued to help prepare and maintain the regiment's soldiers with her fellow corporals. A small pause in duties allowed Markus to keep his earlier promise, and the two were able to marry in the presence of their comrades, commanders, and friends. After a lengthy stay in the Broken Isles, the regiment returned home and Caiterina and Markus took leave for their honeymoon. In the weeks that followed, Caiterina learned that she was with child - hers and Markus' first - and was immediately put on restricted duties by the regiment's commanders and medical staff. Despite her pregnancy, Caiterina continued to recruit scouts for the First Regiment and build improvements into the Ranger Order. Her efforts were rewarded in a private ceremony at Oakhall Sanctuary during the later weeks of January 32 L.C. Ranger-Lord Brandon Hood officially recognized her as a Senior Ranger within the Order and put her to the task of training new Ranger Apprentices. Changing Times (32 L.C. - Present) Over the course of time, Caiterina continued to serve the First Regiment and the Duchy of Westridge with distinction. In April 32 L.C., after a year o training as a squire, Caiterina was finally inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse with her husband and given the moniker "Dame Caiterina the Verdant." With her introduction into the Brotherhood, she was granted the title of Ranger-Knight as well. Shortly after her knighting, Caiterina received a summons from Lady Theodora De Vries, Countess of Mirwood. By the noblewoman's recommendation and commendation, King Anduin Wrynn had granted the ranger the Barony of Oakhaven, a thickly-forested region set in the larger County of Mirwood. This afforded her a place within Stormwind's Peerage and House of Nobles, and Caiterina took up the mantle of Baroness, along with all the rights and responsibilities that the position entailed. In the weeks that followed, Caiterina and her husband found themselves in a whirlwind of activity. Markus too was granted his own lands in the Barony of Silverhal, and both she and Markus were promoted to Knight-Lieutenant within the First Regiment. Additional circumstances called for a shift in the Mirwood Rangers' leadership, and Caiterina was thus appointed the newest Ranger-Lady of the Order. Currently Following her recent promotion to Knight-Lieutenant and elevation to nobility, Caiterina is in the process of acclimating herself to her new roles and responsibilities. She is also working on several books and guides for the First Regiment and continues to make improvements to the Ranger Order of Mirwood as its newest Ranger-Lady. Personality Caiterina is, above all, known for her spirited enthusiasm and kindhearted nature. She has a natural sense of altruism that prompts her to prioritize the needs of others above her own, and she is frequent in offering a helping hand or listening ear to those who require it. Having simple needs and not in want of luxury, Caiterina donates a portion of her income to various charities and is frequently making medicines and collecting herbs to supply local health clinics. To her friends and loved ones, she is exceedingly loyal and devoted. A promise given is one that is rarely broken and never intentionally, making her a reliable friend and ally. She is incredibly affectionate when allowed to be, though is sometimes slow to notice clues from those who aren't - a consequence of her overbearing enthusiasm. She is a very compassionate and intuitive soul, prone to both emotional outburst and empathetic reactions. However, even when angered, she is quick to forgive - either with or without apology. While her temper can be explosive, it is always very short, nonviolent and she usually attempts to make amends regardless of the issue. Those who accept her efforts with propriety earn themselves immediate reconciliation and a return to her good graces. Those who do not or continue to antagonize despite her regards will find that a good opinion lost is lost forever. Caiterina's morals are considered Neutral Good as she strives to do what she believes is best and right. While she recognizes law and order, she is not beyond standing up to or speaking against them should the circumstances require it of her. Her ethos is one that has been naturally cultivated by experience, compassion, and the hope for a better, kinder world. Appearance * Height: 5'1" * Build: Slim, Athletic * Hair color: Red * Eye color: Hazel Caiterina is very petite, standing just over five feet tall with a slim, hourglass build. She has a thin, oval face splashed with freckles and large hazel eyes framed by sunset-colored tresses. Her long mane is a huge mass of springy curls which she is frequently batting out of her eyes unless pinned down in a messy bun. Young and vibrant, she is hardly an imposing figure, her features always bright and her expression cheerful. She has very few facial scars, all superficial and some barely noticeable by even the most discerning gazes. Her body is slender, lithe, and toned to a life lived almost exclusively in the open forests of Elwynn. She has gained a little bulk to her once skinny build, having strengthened herself through training and good nutrition. Though usually hidden under clothing or armor, she sports several larger scars from past battles - the most notable being a long, healed-over gash across her abdomen. Her fingertips are hard and calloused from daily bow use, and she has several friction marks across her left forearm. Her energy seems boundless, and she moves from place-to-place with purpose, conviction, and a sense of urgency and excitement. When idle, she is often fidgeting or fiddling with something on her person - her haversack, her belt, her hair. It's hard to imagine her able to keep still, but her appearance and equipment clearly mark her a ranger, scout, or woodsman of some sort. Now married, Caiterina proudly wears a delicate silver-toned ring with a steel-blue cut stone. The original ring once belonged to her husband's beloved mother, though it became damaged and tarnished over time. With the help of her friend and fellow soldier, Sir Jeremaias Auromere, the heirloom ring was restored and the missing gem customized to match the color of Markus' eyes. Of all her possessions, Caiterina is quick to name her wedding ring as her most prized. Possessions Armor As a ranger, Caiterina wears a set of verdant greens and woodsy browns atop a darker hued tunic and trousers. Protective leathers are strapped to her legs, arms, and torso with a series of belts and silver buckles. Trailing down her arms are light, lamellar-styled plates purposed to protect her upper limbs from damage while remaining flexible enough to allow for full range of motion. Around her waist is a belt with several satchels, pouches, and tools hanging from it. Among these items is an old two-toned Azerothian-style battle horn, capable of signaling up to a mile away at full-strength. While she has yet to use it for its intended purpose, she nonetheless keeps it close, having received it from Markus Stonewall who passed it down with the approval of Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. A timeworn haversack is - with very few exceptions - ''always carried on her person. Caiterina stores any number of supplies and possessions within, sometimes in quantities that seem impossible for a bag its size. In truth, the bag has an enchantment that expands its internal dimensions, making it seemingly "bottomless." Perhaps the most prized part of her armor is actually the hooded cloak that hangs from her shoulders. It is a beautifully crafted piece, constructed of fur, cloth, and leather. It symbolizes Caiterina's right to call herself a Ranger of Mirwood and doubles as an effective guard against detection and the elements. It is pinned under her chin by a matte bronze leaf pin, another badge of honor to call her own. Main Weapons * "Clutch" - An enchanted elven bow made by artisans of the Silver Covenant, gifted to Caiterina by Marshal Maxen Montclair on her wedding day. A beautifully-crafted and powerful weapon, Caiterina carries this bow as her primary in battle. It stands nearly as tall as she is, with a reinforced grip and vine-like embossing decorating the leather bindings and limbs. When fired, the bow is able to shoot magic frost arrows at its targets, though this ability has its limiting factors. * "Cleave" - A belt axe that Caiterina habitually carries on her when in the field. The blade is about three and a half inches from top to bottom, and the handle is made of kiln dried hickory. While mostly carried for its utility as a tool, Caiterina will often wield it in battle with her shortsword, Carver. * "Carver" - A broad-bladed shortsword, Caiterina wields this as a secondary weapon. This blade is among those that are standardly given to rangers within her Order. If circumstances in the field facilitate the need for close-ranged melee combat, she will use Carver to strike her foes with quick, agile slices. Secondary Weapons * "Can Opener" - An aged misericorde gifted to Caiterina by Markus Stonewall when she was a recruit. This long, narrow knife was given to her as a 'last resort' weapon and is purposed to thrust through holes or weak points in plate armor. Caiterina keeps this blade hidden in her boot, and it holds great sentimental value to her. * "Oath" '- A simple dagger made and gifted to Caiterina by Sir Ismond Laldere, her knight-mentor, as "a tangible recognition of their mutual fealty in the oaths of a knight and squire." She keeps this weapon strapped to her thigh and within quick reach. * '''Throwing Knife '- Held in a sheath connected to that of her shortsword, this single blade is used primarily in emergency situations to stun or kill an adversary before he or she can react. Caiterina is proficient in throwing both ways, blade or hilt-first, and can sometimes be found tossing the weapon around when alone and bored out of her mind. Relationships Family '''Markus Stonewall - Markus met with Caiterina and introduced himself as her primary recruit instructor within the First Regiment shortly after she enlisted. Due to her inexperience with the military, he was assigned to be her mentor and became an important resource for the young huntress. Her constant desire to learn often put her in the man's company and over time, a close friendship formed - one that eventually blossomed into mutual attraction and tenderness. Markus' gentle efforts allowed Caiterina to find comfort and reassurance in a world that had failed to provide them before. As such, she is wholly devoted to him as a partner and openly believes her own happiness is directly dependent on his. While she maintains strict professionalism while on-duty, as does he, she often worries after him in private and is quick to take his side when he suffers injury or illness. At home or off-duty, she cultivates a close and caring relationship with her husband, displaying a level of affection that has been jokingly described as "painfully emetic" by their friends. Whatever the comments, Caiterina is truly happy with Markus by her side, finding immeasurable joy in his humor, kindness, and steadfast loyalty. The two were married in a small ceremony on September 29th, 31 L.C. and have one daughter together. Rose Stonewall - Caiterina's infant daughter and first child, Rose Brigid Stonewall was born during the Legion War while Markus was deployed. Though initially anxious and unsure of how she'd measure up as a mother, Caiterina gave birth to "Rosie" and found herself naturally inclined to the role. She takes great joy in being with her daughter and strives to give her the family and love that she did not have when she herself was a child. Rosie shares the prominent physical characteristics of her parents, having her mother's curly red hair and her father's steel-blue eyes. Companions * Snowy - A female white goshawk that serves as Caiterina's trusted companion both on the field and in the forests. Fully matured, she holds a wingspan of three and a half feet and weighs approximately a pound and a half. She was found as an injured fledgling and her white morph earned her the unironic moniker of "Snowy." Brought to Stonewall Tower, Caiterina situated the goshawk in the newly built mew to care and nurse her back to health. Snowy was trained to effectively perform several tasks, including falconry, distraction, surveying, and message carrying. When Caiterina is out and about, the goshawk is often within watchful distance, perched in a nearby tree or elevated location awaiting the young ranger's call. * Maddie - A chestnut-colored mare that serves as Caiterina's means of travel when she is not on foot. Slim and light, Maddie was bred for the speed and endurance necessary for Mirwood Ranger operations. She is extremely loyal and affectionate to Caiterina, who values the mare for these traits in addition to her intelligence. Maddie has been trained to accept only select riders - those of Caiterina's choosing - and will buck off anyone who attempts to mount her without permission. Despite being primarily used for scouting and travel, Maddie will nonetheless come to Caiterina's aid and defend the Ranger when in need. Titles and Positions Held Bibliography Completed Works * The Herbal Handbook: Broken Isles Edition * Mirwood Ranger Handbook * Stormwind Army Field Manual: Survival in the Field Works in Progress * ''Several... '' Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia * Knowledgeable in herbal medicines and has a remedy for most common ailments. * Additional hobbies include cooking, cartography, and making leather hats. * Her favorite color is green, and her favorite flowers are red begonias. * Can mimic the calls of most avian species found in Elwynn Forest. * Can often be found eating pieces of dried jerky when idle. * Favorite foods include fruit tarts, stews, and cheese. * Collects tea sets and 'lost' animals. Gallery Commissions Stonewallfamily.jpg|The Stonewall Family Stonewall wedding.jpeg|The Stonewall Wedding 4-2.jpg|In the Boughs of Mirwood Forest caitfancy.jpg|Dressed for the Laldere Wedding Caitcolor.jpg|Picking Herbs and Flowers Caiterina.jpg|Enlisted as a Scout House OCreagh Heraldry.png|House O'Creagh Heraldry Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Hunters Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Rangers Category:Alchemists Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Spies Category:Alliance Officers Category:Assassins Category:Army Officers